


Moving on

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Canon, Rage, Unreliable Narrator, Vergil-centric, at least given what he says about Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: A character study of Vergil set right before the beginning of DMC3's plot.





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random thought that I had when listening to Vergil themes throught the games.   
> I'm sure this isn't the real reason it's like this, but it's peculiar that, while Dante's themes change from one game to another, Vergil's ones always carry a similar part, so I thought, maybe it's because Dante, unlike Vergil, manages to move on with his life while Vergil is stuck in his loss, uncapable of moving on.  
> As I said, I doubt this is the actual reason, but I still wanted to explore it with this fic.
> 
> Also I feel like people are gonna say this Vergil's too angry, to which I reply with the cutscene that plays before the second time you have to fight him. That's a bomb ready to explode at any given time.

As the last demon is slain, Vergil can finally catch his breath. Not that the fight has been particularly hard – he’s way out of these lowlife demons’ league – but he’s starting to grow tired of fighting hordes of demons after hordes of demons after hordes of demons constantly.

He grits his teeth in frustration as he carefully slides his katana back in its scabbard with a slow but deliberate gesture. The least these demons could do would be offer him a challenge, damn it!

 

His vision is blurred by a couple of white strands of hair that have decided to fall down on his forehead, but Vergil is quick to put them back in place with a swift motion of his hand.

He hates it when it gets in his way; he needs to always have a clear view of what’s around him. He can’t allow letting himself to be taken by surprise by anything, unlike that time…

 

Uh. He’s thinking about that again, about the day he had allowed demon scum to take mother’s life.

He still remembers it as if it happened just a few moments ago, all the blood, how pale she was, the sound of Dante crying, his own vision getting blurred by tears…

 

It’s like a plague, a shadow that constantly follows him wherever he goes and no matter what he does.

He can’t free himself from its shackles, and day by day he can feel them as they keep pulling him closer and closer to the darkness.

  

This tragedy was completely avoidable if only he was stronger and now he understands that.

He needs father’s power. That’s the only way things will be better.

 

Maybe… it’s foolish, he knows that… but maybe like this… he might be able to bring her back.

 

This is why he’s travelling from one place to another, slaying demons and taking any job that seems challenging enough to make him stronger.

He needs experience, he needs knowledge; only then he can obtain father’s power.

 

Dante has followed him for a while. They had nowhere else to go, after all.

With time, however, he grew restless, he grew careless.

Why should they spend their years moping around like that, he said, they should do something else, he said.

 

Even as he thinks that, Vergil can feel his blood boil.

How can he be like that? Does he not care about their loss?

 

He was mad at the time too.

They fought, _oh_ , if they fought… but in the end Dante left anyway, to do what he doesn’t know, nor cares.

 

… That’s a lie.

He cares, he cares a lot, maybe even too much.

He cares and it hurts.

He feels like his heart is constantly bleeding out.

There’s nothing he can do to stop it.

 

 

He thought victory was theirs. It wasn’t the first time demons were sent to kill them, and they were prepared.

Mother had taught them how to defend themselves; their childhood toys were swords and guns, though Vergil has always refused to touch those: father never used them, so why should he?

 

It was all going well until he heard Dante screaming. He turned, afraid for his brother, his twin, but he wasn’t him the one who had been damaged. On the ground, in fact, bleeding out, there was mother.

He had felt his blood rush as anger took over him. He felt different as he sliced demons left and right as quickly as he could; he felt powerful. He looked at his hands and he noticed that they weren’t his anymore, or better, they were his, but not of his human side.

 

He dropped everything, however, after he took care of the last demon. He felt tired, impossibly so, but he still rushed to mother’s side alongside Dante, but what could two children do?

There was nothing else. Mother had died.

 

 

How can Dante have forgotten about all of this? Doesn’t he want revenge? Doesn’t he want to become more powerful?

 

Well, he’s always been the more careless of the two, the one who dreamed about a normal life with a normal job – or lack of thereof mostly – so it’s up to him to live up father’s name; he’ll gain more power, father’s power, and then he’ll unleash his rage upon the demons, slaying them to the last one.

He’ll even take down the Prince of Darkness. With father’s power, he’s sure he can.

 

As of now, he feels like he’s the only one who cares about this, but he’ll show everyone not to take lightly Sparda’s name, his legacy.

 

Dante said that he needs to move on, that this is unhealthy, but he doesn’t understand.

He won’t smear their legacy like he did, he refuses to do so.

 

He’s heard about an enormous library, full of books about ancient history and magic and he intends to check it out. Maybe he’ll find what he’s looking for there, maybe he’ll find something that will help him on his quest.

He’s grown stronger over the past years and he feels his power increasing day by day, but it’s still not enough, no, not enough at all.

 

_He needs more power._

**Author's Note:**

> Vergil really feels like that kind of character who would call their parents "mother" and "father" instead of "mom" and "dad".
> 
> Also yes this is how I hc Vergil getting his devil trigger.


End file.
